The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a technique that is effective when applied to a process of resin-sealing a semiconductor device by a transfer mold process.
For example, a technique is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-195881, in which: before a pin presses a runner portion, a boundary portion pressing unit having a convex shape, which is provided at the center of the upper surface of a breaking plate, presses an area near to the boundary between a gate portion and a mold portion from the side of the second major surface of a lead frame in order to deform the lead frame near to the boundary toward the gate portion side, thereby breaking the gate portion from the lead frame.
In addition, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 07 (1995)-241888, a technique is disclosed, in which: in a gate breaking process, before a gate runner resin linked to one side surface of a resin-sealing body is removed, the resin-sealing body is bent with respect to the gate runner resin, thereby creating a crack between the one side surface of the resin-sealing body and the gate runner resin.
In addition, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-118012, a technique is disclosed, in which: stress concentration is prompted by supporting a molded cull in a state of being inclined with respect to the horizontal direction of a pressed substrate, thereby allowing a crack to be generated in the boundary between a package portion and a molded gate portion, and a molded runner gate is then separated from a molded article by twisting it.